


center of attention

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tre Kronor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: Elias watches the pretty flush spread out down Gabe’s neck to his collarbones.“God, you really love this, don’t you?”“Shut up,” Gabe says in a huff and Elias grins.





	center of attention

**Author's Note:**

> The highlight of worlds for me has been the prettiest Swedes being flirty and adorable together. I couldn't resist writing this, if you want to see all the ridiculous smiles and flirting, head over to [my tag](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/tagged/lindygabe) and enjoy! Also, you can assume they're talking in a mixture of Swedish and English (I didn't want to butcher the entire thing with my awful translations.)

 

* * *

 

 

Elias watches the pretty flush spread out down Gabe’s neck to his collarbones.

“God, you really love this, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Gabe says in a huff and Elias grins.

Gabe’s so easy for this, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink, his eyes tracking Elias stripping down to his boxers before he climbs up next to him on the bed. Elias lingers over Gabe for just a moment, keeping himself upright enough to not touch, but he does flick his thumb over one of Gabe's pebbled nipples.

Elias sees Gabe's dick twitch through his boxers, a wet spot forming where the head is.

“Well come on then, put on a show for me Landy,” Elias teases and sits back against the headboard. It’s a heady feeling, having Gabe spread out on the bed in front of him, looking turned on and embarrassed all at once.

“This is not exactly what I meant by watch me,” Gabe says and catches Elias’s eyes.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Elias smirks and traces his fingers over Gabe’s belly, just a shadow of an actual caress. Gabe’s hips rise up instinctively, needing friction, wanting more.

“Fuck you,” Gabe mutters and Elias laughs. He’s right next to Gabe on the bed, but he’s keeping a fair amount of distance, wanting to watch just as much as wanting to taste and kiss and touch.

“Come on, Gabe,” Elias pleads and Gabe laughs sofly, looks hesitant despite being the one to suggest the idea in the first place. He barely sits up, just lifts his hips a little to drag his boxers down his thighs, down his legs and throws them off the end of the bed. He’s hard and flushed, cock almost pink compared to the pale skin of his inner thighs. Elias wants to mark him up there, suck a bruise that he can feel the next day.

Elias takes his time drinking Gabe in, feels his own cheeks heat when he looks up and sees Gabe grinning at him.

“Sure you don’t wanna skip this part?” Gabe asks, sounding cheeky but also a little nervous. Elias shakes his head and kisses his shoulder, the only point of contact he’s giving him for now.

Gabe reaches down and wraps a hand around his cock, like he was waiting for permission, or affirmation. He’s breathing harder, starts jacking himself off in slow pulls, the muscle in his forearms move with every stroke and Elias feels mesmerized.

“You’re gorgeous, but you already know that,” Elias says and Gabe laughs, and even that seems hot somehow, makes arousal pool low in his belly. The itch in his fingers keeps growing, wanting to touch only getting stronger.

“Still nice to hear,” Gabe says and does this thing with his fist, wrapping it around the head of his dick and twisting. He gasps and does it again and _fuck_ , Elias wants to touch him so _badly_.

“You like that, eh? Want me to tell you how pretty you look like this, how much I wanna touch you,” Elias says and watches the way his words affect Gabe, how his chest heaves and his lips part on a groan.

“Fuck, Lindy, just-keep going,” Gabe says and fucks into his own fist, swiping his thumb over the slick head to ease the way. Elias wants to taste him, suck kisses down his neck, bite at his pebbled nipples and swallow his cock down his throat. He makes sure to tell Gabe, feels like he’s burning up, too close yet so far away.

“You're so fucking hot,” Elias says and gives into the ache in his chest, leans down and kisses his shoulder again, keeping his mouth pressed against Gabe’s heated skin. Gabe inhales swiftly, strokes himself off a little faster, and it sounds _so_ wet, Elias can’t take his eyes off of his hand sliding over the tip of his cock, the little frisson making him press his heels against the bed.

“I need, _fuck_ , Lindy, I’m gonna-"

“Not yet,” Elias wants to reach out and grab his wrist, but he settles for adding enough demand and urgency in his voice and it works sort of, Gabe slows down, whining low and needy.

“What the fuck,” he mutters angrily, turned on and shining with a light sheen of sweat across his forehead and chest.

“I just wanna look at you a little more,” Elias says cheeky and teasing, can’t help but laugh at the disgruntled expression on Gabe’s face. Elias presses his fingertips against Gabe's inner thigh, strokes right next to his dick and sees the visible shudder go down Gabe’s body. His hand twitches but he keeps it slow, smooth strokes that probably are making him dizzy with the need to come.

Gabe looks him up and down, sucking on his lip, and god, his eyelashes are so _pretty_. Elias takes in his flushed skin, every shifting muscle, pulls his own hand away before he ends up wrapping his fingers around Gabe's dick and jerking him off the rest of the way. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Gabe says and Elias considers it, looks at Gabe all strung up and flushed, hand wrapped around his dick, panting and beautiful.

“Maybe next time,” Elias says and wants to kiss the smile that brings to Gabe’s face. He cups his own neglected dick instead, squeezes to relieve some pressure and then nods at Gabe, giving him the go ahead to finish.

It’d be so easy to jerk Gabe off, to flick his thumb over the wet tip of his dick until his thighs shook and then keep going, make Gabe a little crazy-but he doesn’t do it, stops himself from reaching over and knocking Gabe’s blurring hand out of the way.

“You look so good like this, so fucking needy for it,” Elias drops another kiss on Gabe’s shoulder and squeezes his own dick through his boxers, smiling when Gabe gives a strangled moan and arches up into his own fist.

“You’re so close, aren’t you? Come for me, Gabe, show me how pretty you look,” Elias says and bites his lip as Gabe’s hips stutter.

Gabe whines- actually whines- and comes all over his own hand and abs. He rocks against his palm for a few more strokes before he practically sinks back into the bed and looks over at Elias.

They’re both breathing hard, and Elias mutters, “Fuck.”

Elias was barely resisting before, the need to get his hands on Gabe the only thing he can even think about.

“Fuck, come here,” Gabe pulls him in close, takes a few minutes to just kiss him, touch him, making this content noise in the back of his throat. He sweeps his palm down Elias’s back and it feel sticky with his come and makes Elias shudder despite knowing it’ll be a tacky mess after. Gabe’s rubbing his thigh insistently against Elias’s dick and it’s driving Elias insane.

“Shit, wait, I need-” Elias reaches down to shove his boxers down his thighs, he’s aching and needs to get off right now, immediately, but Gabe uses his weight to turn them over, grins like the cat got who got the canary as he looks down at Elias.

“Gabe,” Elias whines and Gabe chuckles, brushes a few strands of his hair out of his eyes and presses a kiss underneath his jaw.

“Watch me,” Gabe whispers against his ear then bites the soft, sensitive skin just behind it. Elias shivers, his dick is leaking and feels heavy against his stomach.

Fuck Gabe and is voyeuristic kink.

Gabe takes it slow, mostly because he always likes taking his time, but also because he likes watching Elias squirm and beg.

“ _Come on_ ,” Elias tugs at his hair, pumps his hips up impatiently and Gabe bites his hip, sucking softly to soothe over the sting.

“You made me wait forever,” Gabe retorts. His lips are red already, slick in the yellowy hotel lamplight and Elias wants to fuck his mouth.

“This is revenge?” Elias scoffs and Gabe grins, nuzzles against the crease of his groin and thigh and drags his mouth hot and wet, down his inner thigh.

Such a fucking _tease_.

Elias curses and holds his breath when Gabe finally gives in and touches his dick. He rubs his lips right over the tip, plays with his foreskin and licks over the slit, then pulls back and readjusts to settle in between Elias’s thighs better.

Gabe’s very focused, especially when he’s got a goal in mind, and right now his goal seems to be wanting to get Elias off in the slowest, most torturous way possible. He presses a slow lick up Elias’s dick, and Elias almost sobs, gripping the sheets on either side of him tightly.

Gabe goes at an unhurried pace, making out with Elias’s dick, presses the flat of his tongue against the underside and Elias can’t look away at how much Gabe’s not using his hands, how his lips look so red and wet around him, which is exactly what Gabe wants. Gabe’s fingers are spread out around Elias’s thighs, keeping them just open enough, and Elias could just rock up into Gabe’s mouth and _take_.

He doesn’t. Gabe’s just– so good at this, and Elias irrationally wants this forever, Gabe soft and sweet around him, sucking him off slowly, grinning around his cock whenever Elias catches his eyes. Gabe licks down, sucks at the soft skin behind Elias’ balls, and Elias feels his toes curl against the sheets. 

Elias comes with a small groan, his limbs weak and clutching at Gabe’s hair. Gabe keeps licking, sucking and it’s too much now, even if he’s being gentle, and Elias presses his palm against Gabe’s cheek, pulls him off.

Gabe gets up on his knees, looks down at Elias, his lips puffy and red, still stretched into a beautiful smile.

“Good?” Gabe tilts his head and Elias laughs, pulls him back down until they’re pressed together, chest, thighs, Gabe’s dick’s half hard again and he makes this soft sound in the back of his throat when Elias cups his ass and squeezes.

“Yeah, babe, so good,” Elias answers him and finally gets to kiss the grin off his face.

 

* * *

 


End file.
